An Unexpected Turn
by BlueMeteorGirl
Summary: A ordinary high school student, Maron Kusakabe was about to get a unexpected turn in her life...
1. Chiaki arrives

An Unexpected Turn

An auburn hair girl sighed. It was another day of torture, back to school day. This girl's name was Maron Kusakabe. She was walking to her high school feeling very down because she didn't get enough sleep after the TV show she always watched at night.

"MARON! Wait up!" a familiar voice called out behind her. As she turned around she saw a whish of purple hair before blacking out. When she opened her eyes, her best friend Miyako Toudaiji was in front of her.

"Maron? Maron? Are you ok! I'm sorry I crashed into you! But why did you forget to wait for me? I mean…we---" Miyako was saying but was cut off by a bell.

"OH CRAP! THAT'S THE FIVE MINUTE BELL!" They yelled at the same time and ran as if their lives depended on it. They made it in time to their classroom but…they were scolded by their sensei who was Pakkyaramao Sensei, a strict teacher on time.

"You two better watch the time you come…or else you'll both get detention. Ok, let me assign your seats." Five minutes later, Maron was seated near the window while Miyako was seated in the middle. There was a knock on the door, and Pakkyaramao Sensei went to answer it. It took a few minutes and later she came back into the room and announced, "Class, it seems we just received a transfer student. I hope all of you will welcome him. This student's name is Chiaki Nagoya." As soon as this student stepped in, all the girls immediately zoomed in on him except one. He had blue hair, brown eyes and had a boyish grin on.

His focus was on the auburn girl that ignored him. Before the teacher could assign him a seat, he quickly asked, "Pakkyaramao Sensei, may I please have a seat near the window?" Pakkyaramao Sensei was startled since she hadn't introduced herself yet, but nodded and looked over to the seats near the window.

"Sit next to Maron. (At that comment, Maron looked away from the room and seem to come back to life) Maron raise your hand." As he started to make his way to his seat all the girls did stupid things such as dropping their pen, putting on sexy looks, etc. He ignored all of them and still was focused on Maron. As he got into his seat he moved his desk closer to her.

"Huh?" Maron asked confused.

"I need to see the book since I didn't get the materials yet." He said smiling, she immediately glared. So…as the rest of the day droned on, they kept at that pace, Maron glaring and Chiaki smirking. As soon as school ended, Maron grabbed all her stuff, and jumped out the window. Everybody went: oo "Oh…Maron's doing that again." All the girls immediately turned to their target, like predators…but to their surprise he wasn't in his seat. They looked into the hallway and his presence was nowhere to be found. Maron was rushing home, not wanting to talk to Miyako and also wanting to get away from Chiaki who seriously freaked her out. While rushing home, she slipped across a hole and fell. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come but there was none. She opened her eyes and found her face to face with Chiaki! The close intact made her blush. But then she realized… she was on top of him…

love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love 

Reviews! What did ya think?


	2. The twisted foot

"You know this position isn't that bad." Chiaki said grinning. Maron noticed him looking at ... Ok…She saw him looking there and immediately tried to slap him. He stopped her with his hand.

"You should be thanking me from saving you from that fall." He said pointedly. Maron realized he was right and immediately got off him but not without feeling the pain from her foot. As soon as she got up, she staggered.

"Ugh…" She muttered after cursing.

"Looks like you twisted your foot." Chiaki pointed out. "You might have gotten worse if I haven't saved you.

"Thank you, but I have to be going." Maron said but as she turned to go she felt pain and sat down on the floor clutching her foot. In a whish, Chiaki was carrying her bridal style.

"I suggest you tell me where you live, you're probably going to make it worse if you were going to try to walk home." Chiaki said.

"Uh…ok. I live in…((the apartment building place))" Maron replied.

"Whoa…you're joking. You live there!" Chiaki asked but also with a smirk on his face.

"That doesn't sound good…" Maron said. Chiaki laughed.

"Well, it's because I'm your neighbor. I live right next door to you." Chiaki replied.

"NANI!" Maron exclaimed. On the way they met up with Miyako who wasn't very happy as soon as she saw Maron in Chiaki's arms.

"Maron…why are you in Chiaki's arms!" Miyako exclaimed. As Maron was about to answer Chiaki said it out.

"It's because she twisted her foot and if she walks on it, it'll get worse. Well, we got to go. Bye." After that statement the elevator arrived and Chiaki stepped into it and Miyako was left at the first floor confused.

Sorry, its short but I can't think of that many ideas right now…""


	3. Guess who meets

"Gr…that Maron's gonna get it!" Miyako said angrily as she stomped her foot on the ground. Hiding behind some mailboxes, a boy with glasses and a green uniformed sighed. He walked out unnoticed. He declared out loud by accident, "I will get Maron's love!" The people on the street sweatdropped and said, "Uh…good luck, you will need it…"

upstairs in Maron's roomupstairs in Maron's roomupstairs in Maron's roomupstairs in Maron's roomupstairs in Maron's roomupstairs in Maron's room

"So this is your room?" Chiaki said as he put her down on her bed.

"Yes…" She muttered very embarrassed this event happened. He spotted a cross-shaped object.

"What's this?" He said cheerfully picking it up. Maron turned pale and leapt at him to get it back. Her crufix to turn her into Jeanne! How the hell did it appear on the table! Oh yea…she put it there this morning because she was so depressed to even wake up. Chiaki and Maron both landed on her floor, him on top of her. The close contact made them both blush.

"Maron!" A feminine voice called from the window. Maron looked at the window spotting her angel friend Fin, green hair yellow eyes and green wings. Crap Crap, this is bad! She thought panicking. Chiaki got off her and walked to the window.

"Chiaki? What are you doing?" Maron asked as Chiaki opened the window. He reached his hand out and grabbed Fin. Maron and Fin both froze in horror. How could he see Fin! Maron thought panicking more. How could he see me! Fin panicked.

"Oh, so you have an angel person too?" Chiaki asked Maron. Fin got an angry sign mark on her head and bit Chiaki's hand.

"Ow!" Chiaki winced as Fin flew towards Maron.

"Maron…that evil person was killing me to death! Wah!" Fin said pouting and fake crying.

"How could you see Fin?" Maron asked apparently a bit astonished and ready to be in action.

"I have an angel too. He's a annoying…" Chiaki started saying but was interrupted by a figure that flew in and yelled, "I AM NOT ANNOYING!" The figure was about Fin's size except it was a male with purple hair and yellow eyes with purple wings. Fin and the other male met. Fin screamed as the other angel bounded over towards her. Her words were: "Get away from me Access!" Maron and Chiaki both stared at their angels messing up Maron's living room and then the rest of the place. Chiaki looked a bit tired as he turned over to face Maron.

"Now…how about that twisted foot? We could fix it while…um…our little friends are getting reacquainted…" Chiaki said with a clearly evident face showing he did not expect this. Maron nodded.

"Including your finger…Fin's bite might contain something very dangerous in it. You also know you will have to help me clean up this mess right?" Maron replied. Chiaki nodded clearly showing the face, "HOW THE HECK DID THIS HAPPEN!"

Sorry I took so long not to write. Thank you for your reviews!

-Chibi


	4. The two angels make a mess of the room

UPDATE

I decided to update on this account since summer is almost over…ill update on xoChibiox another time

END OF UPDATE

"Maron! Why are you talking to the enemy?" Fin yelled as she ducked away from Access's grasp.

"Huh? Chiaki's my enemy?" Maron asked as Fin's yell caught her attention.

"Access! Is this true!" Chiaki turned catching Access as Maron looked at Fin. After one moment, chaos erupted in Maron's apartment room, mostly consisting of the two semi-angels yells.

"Access works for the Devil!" (Fin)

"No I don't!" (Access)

"Maron! That means that this boy is also the enemy get away from him!" (Fin)

"!" (Maron and Chiaki)

"FIN! STOP YELLING THINGS YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THEY ARE TRUE!" (Access)

"You barbarian! You can't talk to me like that!" (Fin)

"Oh yes I can!" (Access)

After his statement he swiftly flew towards Fin, out of Chiaki's hands, and kissed her on the lips. Maron and Chiaki's mouths flew open and dropped to the floor in shock. Fin's eyes open wide. They stayed in liplock for 5 minutes until Fin came to her senses and started hitting him.

"YOU DEVIL! HOW DARE YOU KISS ME!" Fin explodes angrily. Once again…Fin chases Access around Maron's apartment. Chiaki getting quite pissed off grabs Access and throws him out the window; Fin still angry follows Access out. Maron shuts the window as soon as the two semi-angels are at a far distance. Both of them sigh once again as they survey the mess the room is in. Then both of them realize something. But Maron realized it first. She was alone in a room with the opposite sex!

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Someone new comes in

Maron shook her head the same time Chiaki did to his and both laughed awkwardly as they both realized they were doing the same thing. 'So Chiaki is the enemy? Hmmm…its possible but sometimes Fin's wrong…' Maron thought as she picked up some broken pieces of glass with her hands. A pierce from one of the glass makes her stop thinking and makes her yelp. Chiaki turned around from putting the sofa back to where it was before and rushed towards Maron to see her hand.

"Is it alright?" Chiaki said as he held up Maron's finger in front of his face. Maron winced but otherwise nodded. Chiaki sighed as he could see, she was being stubborn. He put her finger in his mouth making her gasp as his sudden action.

"I'm fine!" Maron exclaimed as she pulled her finger from Chiaki's mouth and backed about 3 ft away from him. Chiaki sweatdropped at her action as he put his hand into his pocket rummaging for a band-aid; a silence covered the two. Maron turned her brown orbs at Chiaki again after two minutes since he made a sound. He was coming closer to her! She backed to the wall as he came closer.

"Uhh…Chiaki, mind backing away a bit?" Maron asked nervously. Chiaki irked his eyebrow in confusion as he held her hand in front of him.

"What are you talking about Maron?" Chiaki asked. In response, Maron smacked him with her eyes closed.

"PERVERT!" She yelled. Chiaki sweatdropped at what she just did as he held the cheek that she hit with one hand.

"Oi…Maron, calm down, I was just trying to put a …" Chiaki started to say before the window broke as a figure emerged and both Chiaki and Maron turned to face…an unknown person they both didn't know.

"Ahhh…so this is…wait…where is this? Ruuki?" The speaker turned out to be a blonde hair guy with aquamarine orbs who stared around where he was in confusion. He was dressed in a white wife beater showing off his tanned arms, jeans, shoes, had a cross shaped earring on one ear, and a tattoo of a cross with wings on his right arm. Chiaki and Maron both sweatdropped at the guy who just came into Maron's window…ok, more like broke her window and didn't know where he was. Both of them however noticed Fin clinging on to another semi angel who had white hair with purple eyes and Access fuming in the background.

"Maron! Meet my friend, Ruuki and his master Kai! Heaven just sent them down." Fin said cheerfully. Maron and Chiaki both sweatdropped at the newsflash. Access growled, "They came out of a portal in front of us when Fin was getting reacquainted with me." As Fin and Access started to bicker again, Kai noticed Maron and clasped her hands with his.

"You must be Maron! I was told to take GOOD care of you Maron!" Kai said excitedly. Maron was almost too freaked out to ask her next question.

"Where will you be staying Kai-san?" Maron asked. Kai looked around her apartment once more before fixing her window and the living room with a simple snap and then turned back to look at her.

"I'll be staying at your house Maron! Don't be too hard on me!" Kai smiled as he settled himself down on the couch. Maron's mouth fell open as did Chiaki's. (Fin was still arguing with Access and Ruuki was stuck in the middle of it)

"Hell no." Chiaki said as he sat down across from Kai. Kai looked at him with a look of interest.

"What on earth or you talking about?" Kai said innocently but with a devious glint that did not go unnoticed by Chiaki.

"Men should not live with single women. Instead, I'll invite you to my house. Maron's house is off-limits to you. You should be allowed to come in here but I think Maron needs her space." Chiaki replied making Access notice what the humans were talking about.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I'LL BE LIVING WITH RUUKI?!!? HELL NO!!!" Access yelled.

"Maron? Is there someone visiting you?" Chiaki and Maron both turned to look at…Miyako who just opened Maron's front door. Her eyes spotted Kai instantly as if he was the prey. Miyako in one leap clutched to Maron's arm introducing herself in no time, "Hello! I'm Miyako, Maron's neighbor and classmate. And you are?" As Kai opened his mouth to talk, Chiaki with his infamous smile spoke for him instead after putting his hand over Kai's mouth, "He's my cousin, Kai." Miyako nodded with stars in her eyes as she daydreamed about Kai and Chiaki waiting on her every command. Somehow, Maron felt as she knew what Miyako was thinking with her dreamy sigh and backed away a couple feet.

"Maron! Why don't we have dinner with the guys at the new restaurant that opened near our house?" Miyako suggested. Maron blinked as she tried to remember the new restaurant opening nearby them; a beautiful building that had the nameplate Swan Lake with a doorman waiting outside it. Maron sweatdropped at Miyako's suggestion since that place was a hell expensive.

"Sure, let's go." Chiaki said as he opened the doors for the ladies to head out. Miyako clutched on to Kai instantly as he walked out the door immediately starting up a chat about how a coincidence that he was in town. Maron and Chiaki stayed a few steps behind to tell the three semi angels, "BEHAVE…this building better not be into pieces when we get back." and left her apartment room. As they were walking behind the stairs, Chiaki once again pulled Maron a few seconds away from Miyako and Kai and put a band-aid on her finger interrupting her protest of what she was thinking. She realized that he was trying to do that before and she smacked him in response.

"Umm…Chiaki?" Maron said embarrassedly as he walked down a few steps of stairs before her. Chiaki turned to look at her as she said his name.

"What is it Maron?" Chiaki asked.

"I just want to apologize for smacking you earlier." Maron said as she looked at the ground.

"Hey, it's ok." Chiaki said as he smiled at her when she looked up. Her brown orbs widened at the smile he had and her foot for some ODD reason slipped making her fall. Chiaki quickly managed to catch her in his arms. Her eyes widened at the close contact and her cheeks turned tomato red.

**Thanks to my reviewers from the last chapter**

**Misha12, sergirlforever, hecate0808, san01, miko-of-eternal-nite, sakura-fai**

**And hope new reviews will come in soon!**


End file.
